Love can heal anything
by GravitationYaoi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been together for 2 years and nobody knows about their relationship. Theres rumors spreading of Sasuke being unfaithful with sakura! Are they true? Also New relationships arise who will end up with who? WARNING:YAOILEMON
1. Fake love?

This is meh first fanfiction!!!!!

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been together for 2 years and nobody knows about their relati-  
onship. Theres rumors spreading of Sasuke being unfaithful with sakura! Are they true? Also New re-  
lationships arise who will end up with who?...sasuXnaru sasuXsaku sakuXkaka naruXhinata

WARNING: SOME LEMON AND MAYBE SMUT DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT!!!!! GOT IT!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OTR THE CHARACTERS BUT I WISH I OWNED SASUKE

Written and thought up by: GravitationYaoi

"Sasuke-kun!", yelled Naruto as he bursted through the door knocking sasuke on the floor.

"Ahh!, dobe, get off of me I have dinner to cook!" Sasuke snapped, while getting up dusting himself off.

"But Sasuke, I missed you", Naruto whined.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"...Nothing, I'm sorry I...I...I've just been busy that's all" Sasuke studdered.

Sasuke approached Naruto and lightly kisses him, the blonde kisses back with much intensity as Sasuke slowly sticks his tounge into Naruto's waiting mouth at the same time putting his hand under Naruto's shirt finding the left bud pinching and squeezing earning the raven and slight moan from the blonde. At this time the wiskered boy was flushed and completely red and high from his lovers touch. As of now Sasuke was kissing and licking his blonde lover down his neck and loving his little wimpers of pleasure, as soon as he got to Naruto's neck he slowly trailed his fingers to the boy's boxer-line and "going in for the kill" as he did so he felt naruto jump up and and scream.

"Sasuke!, you no I'm not ready for that!"

"...C'mon please, I love you, I want this only with you..." Sasuke pleaded in a sarcastic way.

"er...GET OFF!" naruto interupted.

Naruto pushed the raven off of him and got up, crosses his arms and turned his back away from his lover. Sasuke got up and walked over to his dobe and wraped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, can you ever forgive me?"

Sasuke turned Naruto around, lifted his chin and landed a small kiss on Naruto's soft lips.  
"Hai!" Said Naruto and kissed his lover back. They finished dinner but to some diappointment they didnt eat much, seeing as how sasuke ruined it because of the little "incident" (A/N: xD). The lovers later fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
The next morning Naruto wakes up to see Sasuke not there, it has been a daily routine lately and it's been worrying the little blonde ninja for some time now, but the blonde shakes it off and gets ready for school and walks out the door.  
Singing to himself and smiling Naruto hears whispering between Chouji and Ino about his infamous raven haired lover."Great what crap are they talking about my sasuke-kun." The blonde said. Being irritatent, he stood by a wall and listened to the two gossipers.  
"Hey Ino, I saw Sasuke walking some girl home you better get him before she does hahaha." said Chouji

"WHAT!?! My Sasuke-kun with another girl!?" Ino yelled with much anger.

"Well are they going out? Whats her name? Is she pretty!?" The ponytailed girl grabbed the tubby boy and yelled in his face and kept questioning...

"...I...I...dont know she wouldn't tell me her name and when i asked if they were goin out she blushed and ran away...NOW PUT ME DOWN!" The large boy said nerviously.

Ino threw Chouji and stormed into class. At this time Naruto slid his body against the wall and plopped on the floor, nearly crying he brought himself back up and ran to class think to him self. "Why would Sasuke do this...its not like him to cheat...Dammit! Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto stomps into the classroom almost startling everyone around him as naruto layed his head down he saw two figures walking into class, his so called "lover" and Sakura fixing her hair and blushing as she walks up to Naruto and greets him...

"Good morning Naruto-kun!"

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped.

"Morning dobe" Sasuke greeted.

"hmph..." Naruto ignored.

Later during class Naruto was doing the usual (not doing work and daydreaming) as he gets startled with the sound of a folded paper get passed to him "Its from Sasuke!" He whispered to himself. Naruto opens the letter and reads the contents:

"_Dear_ _Naruto,  
I'm worried, your not acting like yourself today. Why are you ignoring me?  
Please come and talk to me at lunch, meet me at the roof top. I love you.  
Sasuke_ "

Naruto crumpled the paper and put it in his pocket, he glanced at sasuke agreeing to meet him. Lunch time came around and Naruto stood waiting, he sees his lover walking up the stairs as the blonde crosses his arms and tapping his foot as his lover approaches he yells..."You baka! If you cant wait to sleep with me then break it off already! You no I'm not ready, I dont want to get hurt and I want to make sure your worth my virginity!" Sasuke stood in complete shock and was clueless as to what the hell was going on.

"But Naruto what are you..." Sasuke tried to explained but was interupted.

"No let me talk! I'm tired of this, your always trying to get me in bed when you know I'm not ready and now your with some...some...girl!?! Sasuke answer me this...are...are you cheating on me?" Sasuke cocked his head and replied, "Why would you think that?" Naruto lowered his head and said, "I heard about it from some people...and..." Before Naruto can finish he was stopped by Sasuke's soft lips, Naruto closed his eyes and kissed him back. Sasuke traced his tounge on the blonde teeth to hope for entrance, Naruto allowed the ravens tounge to enter slowly as their tounge's were in this intense thrashing battle, Sasuke slowly pulled away and grasped the blonde behind as Naruto gasped Sasuke whispered." Now get to class before I do something your really not ready for, and dont listen to a word people say." Naruto smiled and skipped off yelling "Okay!" Sasuke waited awhile and sees sakura coming up the stairs.

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun, you wanted to see me?" Sakura questioned as she goes to kiss her secret lover.

"No, not in public are you stupid!?" As Sasuke pushes her away he continues...

"Meet me at my place when the last class starts, dont be late!"

"Hai!" Sakura said excitingly.

Sakura was finally happy to get her Sasuke all to herself although he was still neglective she didnt mind because she was truly in love with the raven and she was extremely happy to have what she wanted for so long. But he never wanted to tell anybody about their relationship...She had told Kakashi-sensei but she wanted to tell the world it just wasnt enough to just tell her teacher. But again she didnt mind she knew there was a time for everything, "And that time will come when he tells everybody about us!" She said aloud.

Later Naruto wanted to surprise his lover with a romantic dinner and tell sasuke he was ready to give his heart and soul to his raven, So he decided to skip his last class to go shopping and clean the house.

"Wont Sasuke be happy and maybe he'll stop acting weird!" The blonde said walking towards the door with a paperbag filled with groceries. As he goes in his pocket to get the keys he hears moaning."What is he doing home so late...and skipping class at that!" The blonde whispered. As Naruto opens the door the paper bag drops and all the contents spread out on the floor as the couple gets startled by Naruto's entrance. Sakura was completely drenched in Sasukes seed and flushed, blushing furiously as she noticed Sasuke stopped pumping inside of her, she turned around as sasuke pulled out from behind her "NARUTO GET OUT CANT YOU SEE SASUKE IS BUSY!" Sakura obviously didnt know that the two were together so she covered herself. Naruto blinked and in complete shock "oh! s...sorry!" and with that Naruto ran out of the doorway crying. "Naruto please! Wait...I can explain" Sasuke yelled as he put on his pants running after is lover.

That was the first Chapter hope you liked it! Please read and review


	2. Heartbreak

My First Fanfiction!!! wOot!

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been together for 2 years and nobody knows about their relati-  
onship. Theres rumors spreading of Sasuke being unfaithful with sakura! Are they true? Also New re-  
lationships arise who will end up with who?...sasuXnaru sasuXsaku sakuXkaka naruXhinata WARNING: SOME LEMON AND MAYBE SMUT DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT!!!!! GOT IT!  
Disclaimer: I DONT NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! OR THE CHARACTERS!!!!

Written and Thought up by: GravitationYaoi ATTENTION: I will not update if I dont get 5 or more reviews...vv I no life's a bitch...xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, please wait!" Sasuke ran after Naruto screaming while trying to get his pants back on.

"No, dont you dare talk to me, leave me alone you...asshole!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could, tears running from his face like an endless stream. He was so hurt that someone he loved so much could hurt him so bad, he thought his raven loved him...Before he could grasp the rest of his thoughts he felt he ex-lover grab him.

"Let go of me!" The blonde yelled.

"No not until you let me explain!" The raven tried to explain but was interupted.

"Oh yeah...what is there to explain?!" The boy continued as he was trying to catch his breathe.

"Did she come over to study and you accidentally stuck your cock inside of her!?" The blonde said.  
**(A/N: this line is dedicated to this reviewer roboguy45 I fixed it up alittle ;;)**

"...Yeah a likely story but I'm not buying it one bit!" The blonde boy yelled.

"Seriously Sasuke, did I even mean anything to you? How do you think this makes me feel?...Pssht.  
and to think I was ready...How pathetic I was to think you were the one for me...I...have to go...have a nice life with sakura, at least she'll be able to give you what you want."

And with that the boy attempted to run, but looked Sasuke straight in his eyes and lifted his right fist to strike his ex-lover but slowly put his fist down and whispered, "Your not worth it..." And ran off crying.

Sasuke stood with his hands on his face tears slowly ran down his face. He couldn'nt believe what he had done to his poor naruto, he was so ashamed, but he knew he had to try and make things right.  
But how? As he walked back to his room he thought to himself "Since we share a room he'll be back to get his things and I'll make it right then!!" He exclaimed. He looked up to see Sakura laying on the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong it was just Naruto, c'mon lets finish what we started." Sakura said while slowly walking up to Sasuke.

"Get out..." The raven demanded.

"Huh...What?" The pink haired tilted her head in confusion.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" Sasuke repeated in a very scary voice.**(A/N: Sorry had to put that hehe)**

Sakura gathered her clothes as quickly as possible and ran out the door, she was so scared."What's his problem?" Sakura thought as she ran out the door. Poor Sakura was clueless as to what was going on and she was worried about her Sasuke-kun. "Damn Naruto! Barging in like that without even knocking...But it is also his room so its understandable...hmph...oh well..." Sakura said.

Sasuke dragged his feet as he walked into the shower after cleaning up the mess that Naruto made,  
(also the mess him and Sakura made) and just stood in the shower letting the water trace the outlines of his smoothly shaped body and drip down his hair as he sluggishly washed his body and the soapy suds ran down his chest. **(A/N: I am so hot for him now aren't you? You better be!!!) **He slowly rinsed off and dragged himself into bed.

Naruto After The fight

Naruto ran outside and was crying so much that he was almost out of breathe, he found a place and curled up in a ball to just cry his eyes out. While the little blonde was crying, sweet Hinata came tip-toeing towards Naruto...

"Hey...N...Naruto." The shy girl spit out.

Sniff "...Oh...hi Hinata-chan." Naruto snuffled and wipped his tears and looked up to see Hinata "W...what's wrong...a...anything I can help you with?" Hinata blushed.

Hinata was blushing to see her sweet Naruto crying, even though she felt bad she couldn't help but adore this moment to see this little blonde fox with tears coming down his smooth silky face and his flushed cheeks all red and puffy. The shy girl blinked and shook her head trying not to think to much of Naruto being so cute in this image and to help him as a friend.

"I...I...guess...can I?" Naruto tried to continue.

"Would it be possible if I can stay in your room for a couple of days...until I get my own place at least?"

Is this really happening? Naruto asking to stay with her? This was a dream come true for little Hinata.

"Hai! Ummm...but only under one condition..." Hinata said.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"You...t...tell me whats wrong so I...can...help" Hinata was proud to gather out.

"O...okay." Naruto giggle slightly and got up to tell Hinata everything that happened.

The two walked around town as Naruto explained what happened, Hinata was surprised to hear that Sasuke would do such a thing to Naruto. There's no way she would do such a thing to Naruto, she would treat him right, the way he's supposed to be treated. After a couple of hours the two got quite close. Hinata was no longer shy around him and her studdering seemed to go away, she was really becoming quite herself in front of the demon fox, which surprised her at the least because, she was never like that at all, but there was something about the blonde the let her feel as if she could be herself she just couldn't put her finger on it, but she didnt care, as long as she was with Naruto nothing else mattered.

"Hey Naru-chan! Want some ramen?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! Ramen is such great sulking food!" Naruto jumped up to say.

After they ate ramen the two went to Hinata's room and they fell asleep on the couch watching movies and gossiping.

The Next Day

Sasuke woke up to not see his lover in bed yet, and this made him worry. "Where did he go?" As he got out of bed the raven was thinking of ways to get his dobe back but he didnt have any idea.  
While in the middle of his thoughts he heard a knock on the door, hoping it was his lover to talk to him he opened the door. "Listen naru-chan I'm really sorr...Shikamaru? What the hell do you want?" Sasuke had a clueless look on his face.

"Yeah I just thought I'd stop by since I havent seen you in a while but anywho...What's...Ahh! Sasuke! W...what the hell are you doing ?!"Shikamaru screamed seeing as Sasuke was latched on Shikamaru's leg sobbing."Please help me Shikamaru! Naruto left me and I dont know how to get him back! Please help!" Sasuke was so upset and completely lost on how to get his dobe back.  
"What!? You and Naru-chan! Wait...since when and...how...I feel like there was a party I wasnt invited too...I cant take this...your too emo for me Sasuke, I dunno if I can help..." Shikamaru explained he was not used to this. Shikamaru just wanted to go home and masterbate to his dads porno's and go to sleep, not deal with "emo problems"**(A/N: Sorry Shikamaru seems like that type of guy to me xD so I had to)**

"Please Shikamaru...I'm really desprate pleease!?" Sasuke begged he wanted his lover back really bad.

"...ugh...fine but you gotta do what I say or I wont help, got it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes! I will...wait a minute your not gonna make me do something perverted are you?" Sasuke gave Shikamaru an evil scorn.

"H...hey what's that supposed to mean? I'm just here to help you get your man back." Shikamaru twitched when he said the last sentence.

Sasuke thanked Shikamaru and decided that his first step is to break it off with Sakura, but not to be so mean, for once in his life. He left the house after he told Shikamaru everything and escorted him out the door. The raven called Sakura and told her to come over as soon as possible, he got nervous because he didnt know how Sakura was going to respond to this. After awhile he heard a knock on the door and answered it. **(A/N: I'm gonna get lazy with this convo please dont hate me . )**

Sakura: "Hey Sasuke-kun. you wanted to see me? I missed you!"

Sasuke: "Yeah...come in it's important.."

Sakura: "Okay...so...whats wrong? You sounded like it was really important I was worried..."

Sasuke:"Yeah...about that, listen...I'm really sorry Sakura but...We cant see eachother anymore.  
I dont think its gonna work I'm really sorry...But I was wondering...if we can still be friends?"

Sakura:"...Wait...So what your saying is...your breaking up with me?"

Sasuke:"...Yes but I'm really sorry I truly am it's just...there's someone else...and I'm deeply in love with that person and I want to spend the rest of my life with this person...Please understand...I..."

Sakura:"I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you though..."

Sakura ran out of the room crying and confused as to what just happened. She was hurt by the one she thought she loved. While she was running she bumped into her teacher.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei...I'm sorry excuse me..."

"Why Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Sasuke-kun broke up with me and..."

"Sshh it's ok no need to explain, come we'll discuss this over dinner does that sound good?" Kakashi hugged Sakura and consoled her over dinner they talked and really hit it off, Sakura didnt know if it was just because he was helping but she seemed to develop feelings for her teacher.

As Sasuke sat on the couch completely crushed and feeling like crap he started thinking about what he did and heard the door open he thought it was Shikamaru so he just stood in his slump, but then he saw an orange figure walk in.

Sasuke:"Naru-chan! Oh thank god your back! I missed you so much! Can we talk please I just..."

Naruto:"Sasuke, please I'm just hear to get my stuff...please no more explainations..."

Sasuke:"...But what? Your m...moving out? But why...I dont understand please dont do this..."

Naruto:"I really need some space and time to think about this...about us...you did me really bad Sasuke, and...just please leave me alone..."

Sasuke:"Naruto please I dont know what I'll do with out you I'm lost when your not here I need you..."

Naruto:"You should have thought about that when you decided to screw Sakura..."

Sasuke:"It was nothing...she ment nothing to me I just did it because I wanted you."

Naruto:"Good-bye...Sasuke"

Sasuke:"No! Your not leaving me! Not ever!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and flung him around as he caught Naruto's lips. Their tounges clashed together in an epic battle for dominance but Sasuke was winning, Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven and moaned slightly, Sasuke engulfed himself in Naruto and kissed him everywhere. Naruto missed the touch of his sexy red eyed raven and let him ravish Naruto. "Sasuke..." moaned Naruto as Sasuke kissed his lover under his shirt nibbling on a nipple. Suddenly a flash of the time the blonde caught his lover and the pink haired girl together flickered in Naruto's mind. Naruto quickly pulled away, grabbed his bags and said "I'm sorry Sasuke I...I...cant" and walked out the door, leaving the raven in his misery.

**I BET YOU CANT WAIT FOR CHAPPIE 3!!!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok guys this one was alittle boring...I'm sorry and I'm getting lazy with the conversations...again.  
I'm sorry please bare with me this is my first fic and I want to make it good, but with so many couples it's hard to put all in one heh ;; my imagination has a mind of it's own and if anyone gets offended by anything in this story I'm truly sorry but it's my fic not yours! I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	3. Payback

My First Fanfiction!!! wOot! Disclaimer: I DONT NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! OR THE CHARACTERS!!!! 

Written and Thought up by: GravitationYaoi A.K.A. Jenna not gina!  
ATTENTION: I am so sorry you guys for not updating as fast I recently went thru a break up and found 5 baby squirrels and there a handful! xD I hope no one was mad at me sniffle and on top of that I got sun poisoning and bad sunburn ;; I'm just filled with misfortune heh scratches head OMG! AND THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I GOT THIS MANY REVIEWS?! I FEEL REALLY LOVED VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!  
throws cookies to all reviewers I WILL MAKE ANOTHER FANFIC AFTER THIS ONE I DO ONE FANFIC AT A TIME xD ok here's the fic I love you guys!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School finishes for the young ninja, still problems continue for one secret couple...

"N-Naruto!!!!! Please wait..." Sasuke ran out the door after Naruto, then ran into Shikamaru.

Shikamaru:"Hey! Sasuke let him go, he's not ready yet!"

Sasuke: "No!!! I dont want him to leave!! I cant live without him, please Naruto dont leave me!!"

Shikamaru: "Sasuke, please calm down your overreacting!"

Sasuke: "I dont care! I dont want him with anyone else...I...I...cant stand to see him with someone else he's mine I wont give him up ever!!!"

Sasuke had made such a scene everybody was starring at him completely clueless as to what was going on. Sasuke fell to the ground crying endlessly, he was so upset and feeling so guilty for what he had done. Naruto had been there for Sasuke since they first met and he made Sasuke feel whole and made him love again and the last thing Sasuke wanted was his happiness to be taken away from him. Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke and brought him into the room.

Shikamaru: "Listen, you need to give Naruto some space if you want I can do some investigating and see were he's staying ok?"

Sasuke: "...Yeah...I need a nap or something, I cant get him out of my head, I'm so worried..."

Shikamaru walked out of the door and asked around to see if people have seen the blonde but for some reason now one knew. "Where could he have gone to?" Finally he spots the blonde with Hinata and there laughing and talk as if they were friends for sometime. "What's he doin hangin around her?" Shikamaru said trying to find a spot to hide and listen to there conversation.

Naruto: "Thanks Hinata I'm glad I bumped into you that day...I dont know what I would have done..."

Hinata: "Oh...your welcome Naru-chan, I'm glad to help, anything for y...you..."

Hinata blushed while saying that she was rather surprised at how bold she had become over the last couple of days.

Naruto: "Hey lets go home I'm getting tired, eh?"

Hinata: "O...Okay!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened with much surprise, "He's staying with her!?" The lazy boy said and ran towards Sasuke's house. He ran thru the door and Sasuke fell out of the bed and quickly stood his ground thinking he was being attacked.

"W...what the hell happened!?" The raven jumped out of bed screaming.

"Oh nothing just thought I might want to scare you, have a nice nap?" Shikamaru said in the most calm voice.

"What the hell is your problem! I thought we were being attacked!" Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru by the shirt and yelled in his face.

"Calm down, I found out where your beloved is staying but wait a little bit, you might want to wait till tomorrow.  
" The pony tailed boy exclaimed.

"What!? Where is he!? Please tell me I need to see him!? The raven shook Shikamaru demanding to know were his lover was staying.

"He's staying with Hinata they seem to be getting along pretty well and she's become quite the shoulder to cry on, but dont worry I dont think Naru-chan is sleeping with her or anything..."

Shikamaru went to continue when Sasuke let go of the grasp he had on Shikamaru and began to get dressed.

"Wait were are you going? I told you dont go there until tomorrow he still hasn't healed!" Shikamaru explained while trying to stop the raven.

Sasuke: "Sorry Shikamaru I cant go one more night in that bed by myself, he has to be near me or I'll go crazy without him."

Shikamaru watched as he saw his friend run out of the room. "Oh well...I warned him." Sasuke ran thru the halls looking for Hinata's room and found himself a corner away from her building.

_**Sakura and Kakashi**_

Sakura: "I had a great time tonight Kakashi, in fact I've been having a great time with you everyday...I hope Im not distracting you from your work and school and stuff..."

Kakashi: "Oh of course not, I enjoy your being here with me...actually Sakura I have something important to tell you and I've been wanting to tell you for a while do you think you can meet me at my house in about ten minutes?"

Sakura: "Sure...ummm...is it anything bad I need to be worried about?"

Kakashi: "No, not that I know of, anyway ten minutes dont be late."

Sakura: "O...okay."

Ten minutes later and Sakura was dressed to go to Kakashi's house. "I wonder what he wants to say.." As she thought to herself she opened the door to see Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Kakashi...I was just on my way to your house...something wrong?" Sakura said in surprise.

"Ummm...Sakura can we discuss this in your room I dont feel like going back to my room its important"  
Kakashi begged.

"Oh!...O...okay is it that important?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi sat on her bed and grabbed her by her waist and put her in between his knees as she stood looking down at him as she blushed a little.

Kakashi: Sakura...I know you've been hurt and I've been there for you thru all of it and I've comforted you this whole time and that wont ever stop...but I have had these feelings for you ever since I first saw you and I can honestly say that my love for you is real.

Sakura: Oh...Kakashi I...I dont know what to sa..."

Before Sakura could finish her words Kakashi took the pink haired girl into his mouth going into this rough kiss that was also so passionate, Sakura had never felt this with Sasuke it was always straight to the point and no feelings were involved. "Sakura, please say you'll be mine?" Kakashi broke the kiss to ask the girl this question, she was speechless as to what to say, "Yes...I'll be yours..." Sakura whispered softly.  
"Good, know my sweet angel...I will make you mine forever." As Kakashi slowly kissed down the girls neck sucking and tasting every last bit of her taking in her sweet scent completely hypnotized by her body, scent and innocence **(A/N: Yeah who are we kidding..)** "Kakashi..." Sakura moaned slighty giving her new lover permission to take her. Kakashi removed his shirt to reveal his muscular figure, Sakura blushed at the site of her new lover. "Kakashi..." Sakura moaned as the sliver haired ninja slowly slid his hands down her pants tracing the trimmin of the pants. Kakashi slowly came up to take her shirt off and pulled her pants off. Gently Kakashi layed the pink haired girl down on the bed and passionately kissed her neck. "Oh"  
Sakura moaned as she struggled to pull off rather annoying clothes from her lover and started kissing him roughly. "Now now Sakura...you shouldn't be so rough" Kakashi said as he slowly played with her panty line slipping his thumb on her sweet spot and moving in a circular motion earning sweet moan from his lover. Sakura grasping for air, grabbed the sheets as hard as she could and tried to moan but couldn't since Kakashi had a hold of her mouth massaging and soothing her with his tounge and thumb. Slowly the silver haired nin slipped one of his fingers and gently slipping another moving in and out in slow scissoring motions he kept at this for a while and began to strip her of the rest of her clothing and his to show his oversized erection. Sakura gasp at the sight of her former sensei's huge "thing" "wow thats really big...will I be able to handle that!?" Sakura thought, Kakashi smirked knowing exactly what she was thinking "Dont worry I'll be gentle I promise" Sakura looked up at him reassured and took a deep breathe as he entered her "AH!..." Sakura screamed in pain and tears slowly frame her face, Kakashi kissed her tears away and claimed her mouth to subside the screams. Soon the screams of pain tunr into moans of pleasure when he fully entered her, they were both sweating from head to toe and there bodies moving in sync with eachother.  
Kakashi pumped harder into the pink haired girl making her throw her head back and wrap her arms around his neck, he was coming to a climax when the pink blossom whispered, "I...love...you...too..." Kakashi's eyes widened and thrusted harder as he felt her walls closing in on him, she had reached her end and soon after he reached his shooting his seed inside of her. The two lovers rolled over and cuddled close to eachother, Kakashi kissing her on her neck slowly whipering sweet nothings into her ear, "Your so beautiful,  
I love you so much Sakura..." Sakura giggled slightly, "I love you too Kakashi..." They both difted into a long slumber as a new couple.

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto ran into Hinata's house and slammed the door startling Hinata while she was making food. **(A/N:  
Yeah I'm kinda hungry and waiting for food ;; heh...)** Naruto locked the door and ran to the room crying hard, hinata walked into the room and sat next to her friend on the bed holding him and consoling him.

Naruto: "W...why did he...sniff...why is he doing this to me? I just want to get over him and move on.  
sniff b...but...he wont let me...hiccup get over him...Hinata...tell me what I should do?"

Hinata:"I...I honestly dont know Naru-chan, I know he did mean things to you but...m...maybe he really does love you and it was all a misunderstanding...It...It's just a thought..."

Naruto:"I dont know Hinata...I dont think it is..."

Naruto wiped his tears and stared at Hinata thinking, maybe if he kissed her he can get over sasuke...or even fall for Hinata but he wouldnt want to ruin the relationship he had with her, yet he didnt want to lose her if she really was the one. "Hinata I just want to try something really quick and I dont want you to get mad at me or upset..." Naruto said."I wont get mad whats wrong?" Hinata said concerned. Naruto slowly leaned over and slightly kissed her, nibbling on her lip. Hinata gasped and let herself kiss him back, she finally got to kiss Naruto she was so happy but knew this would have to stop because he wasnt doing this because he liked her, it was for another reason. Before Hinata could think any more she felt Naruto bring his hand towards her stomach, she moaned slighty, quickly Naruto got up and looked towards the door Hinata looked also and found none other than the raven out of breathe and standing in the doorway in shock of what he saw.

Thank you for reading please review and I'll try not to delay the next one!


End file.
